


Go Big or Go Home

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bon Jovi - Freeform, Dangerous Acts, Devious Izzy, Dramatic Jace, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jace is an idiot, Jumping off buildings, M/M, Oblivious Simon, Simon loves Jace too, Worried Alec, You May Die Or Get Arrested, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace can't understand why Simon won't take him serious so when Izzy tells him to "Go Big or Go Home" Jace...well, does.Basically Jace is an impulsive idiot and Simon is oblivious.Also, Alec faints.





	Go Big or Go Home

“What has you upset this time?” Alec asked Jace when he sat next to him for breakfast at their favorite breakfast place. “It’s barely 9AM.”

  
Jace shrugged. He wasn’t upset, per se. He was frustrated. And he had every right to be, alright?

  
Last night, he had asked Simon out for what had to be the ten thousandth time (it was a lot, OK?). He sighed and listlessly poked at his pancakes. The spaz had laughed long and hard when Jace had asked him out for Valentine’s day. Then he had patted Jace’s shoulder saying “Nice one, Herondale. Now, seriously stop it.”

  
“I just don’t get it.” He said after a few minutes. “Simon has turned me down so many times now and he’s taking it as a joke.”

  
“He turned you down again, huh?” Alec asked, sounding sympathetic but when Jace looked up, he as on his phone, rapidly typing on his phone. Jace rolled his eyes.

  
“Can you take a break from your boyfriend for ten minutes?” Jace snapped. “Help me!”

  
Alec sighed and put his phone down. “OK. Sorry. What do you want me to do?”

  
“I don’t know.” Jace exclaimed putting his head on the table. “He keeps coming up with excuses. First, he was in a ‘relationship”, like that had ever stopped anyone from following their heart. Then, it was that he needed a break from relationships. Then it was because I went and kicked Evan’s ass for cheating on him. Would you believe that he said I was too violent. Me! He’s known me his whole life. How could he think that? Doesn’t he know that I’m doing it all for him?”

  
“Doing what exactly?” Alec asked, reaching for Jace’s plate.

  
“Everything!” Jace whined. “Like, last month, I splurged on that leather jacket he’s been eyeing. When I gave it to him, he insisted that he had to pay me back. Like I need the money. I got it for him. Because I love him.” Jace scowled again. “But no, he has me so far into the friendzone, I’s like he doesn’t even see me.”

  
“Sorry.” Alec said. “But I don’t know what to tell you. Have you tried, I don’t know, talking to him? Like, just laying it all on the line? Maybe he’d believe you.”

  
Jace gave him a dirty look. “Have you ever tried talking to Simon Lewis about anything serious? It’s like he’s allergic to serious conversations. Like Christmas. I tried ‘talking’.” He made air quotes at that. “Do you know what he did?”

  
“Yeah, I was there.” Alec grimaced. “He made us go to the mall to see Santa. Yeah, he is weird about serious conversations.”

  
“I need help.” Jace said, sighing. “I don’t know how much more I can take. It’ll be a year on Valentines day and I really don’t wanna be that guy.”

  
“What guy?” Izzy asked, sitting next to her brother. “What are we talking about?”

  
“Jace’s unrequited love for Simon.” Alec said, dryly.

  
“I wouldn’t call it that.” Izzy said, signaling for their waitress. “Simon is really into you.”

  
“He is?” Jace looked at his pseudo sister. “How do you know?”

  
Izzy shrugged. “It’s obvious. I thought you knew.”

  
“If I did, would I have spent the better part of a year trying to get him to go on a date with me?” Jace muttered, glaring at Izzy. “I’m out of ideas. And If I see one more frat boy leave our apartment in the morning, I am going to lose it.”

  
Alec hummed sympathetically. “We could talk to him for you?”

  
“What?” Jace looked scandalized. “No. Why would I let you do that? I’m not a baby. I can do it myself. I just need ideas. I really want him in my life and not as a best friend.”

  
“Hey. I thought I was your best friend.” Alec protested. Jace waved his hands dismissively.

  
“Focus, Alec.” Jace said, dryly. “This is my love life we are talking about. Be supportive.”

  
Izzy hummed. “Well, I guess you could make a grand gesture.” She said, leaning back in the booth. “Go big or go home.”

  
“Izzy, no.” Alec gasped, his expression panicked. “Don’t…”

  
Jace furrowed his brows in concentration. “Go on…”

  
“I’m just saying you should make this huge gesture that will let him know you’re serious.” Izzy said, smiling maniacally. “Not a proposal, mind you. We all know you can go overboard.”

  
“And yet you gave him that advice.” Alec muttered darkly as he glared at his sister. “Remember senior year?”

  
Jace blushed. “Simon is allergic to roses.” He muttered. Then his expression brightened. “I know what I’m gonna do.”

  
Alec sighed and picked up his phone. “As long as it doesn’t get you arrested or killed…knock yourself out.”

  
Jace grinned and kissed Izzy on the cheek. “You are a genius.”

  
“I know.” Izzy batted her lashes. “So what are you going to do?”

  
“I’ll let you know.” Jace said standing up. “I have to see a guy about a parachute.”

  
Then he was gone.

  
“If this goes south, I’m blaming you.” Alec said, pointing at Izzy.

  
Izzy shrugged like she wasn’t bothered but Alec saw the worried glance she threw at the door of the diner.

  
“Wait, did he say parachute?”  
_______________

  
“Hey guys.” Simon said when he saw Alec, Magnus and Izzy standing outside the Astor Plaza. “What’s going on? Jace sent a weird text, saying to meet him here. Do any of you guys know what’s going on with him? He’s been weird this past week.”

  
Simon gulped when Alec grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and growl. “If he dies, I’m totally blaming you.”

  
“What?” Simon pulled away. “What are you talking about? Is Jace OK?”

  
“Why couldn't you just go on a date with him?” Alec asked. Then Simon noticed that Alec was shaking and he looked…distressed. “Then he wouldn’t do this…this stupid thing.”

  
“Do what?” Simon asked. He looked at Magnus and Izzy who avoided his eyes. “Guys? What is going on? Where is Jace?”

  
“He’s doing this because you refuse to go out with him.” Alec snapped, rubbing his face. “He thinks he has to do something to make you know he’s serious.”

  
“O…K?” Simon said slowly. “Jace doesn’t…doesn’t like me. We’re just friends.”

  
“And you are supposed to be smart.” Magnus snorted. Simon narrowed his eyes at him. “OK, guys where is Jace?”

  
Just then his phone rang. It was Jace.

  
“Dude! Where are you?” Simon asked, his voice sharp. “Alec looks like he’s going to kill me. What’s going on?”

  
“ _Look up.”_ Jace said. And Simon looked up and gasped.

  
“Jace? What the hell?” Simon asked. “What are you doing up there?”

  
_“I have got to get your attention somehow_.” Jace said. He sounded fine.

  
“What are you talking about?” Simon asked. “I don’t understand.”

  
“ _You will.”_ Then the jerk hung up. Simon felt his heart start to race and pound painfully. He looked at the others who were staring at him.

  
“What’s he going to do?” he was suddenly really scared. “Alec? Can you stop glaring at me and answer me? What is going on?”

  
Izzy made a squeaking sound and Simon looked up. His heart leapt into his throat and he screamed when he saw Jace, stupid, stupid Jace leap off the building. “JACE!”

  
There was Jace, his Jace leaping off the building. Had he missed something? Was he the one who pushed Jace to this? Was that why Alec was mad at him?

  
He watched with his eyes widening as Jace plummeted at an alarming speed towards the ground. He was going to die. There was no way…no way Jace would survive that fall. Then he’d be gone and Simon would be alone. All because of his stupid fear. He should have just gone out with him when he asked.

  
He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he stared at Jace getting closer. His mind bombarded him with all of the times he and Jace had fought and hung out. He remembered the day they met, the time Jace beat up Evan for him. The time Jace got him that jacket he’d always wanted. He remembered the time he’d watched him sleep and realized that he was in love with his best friend.

  
“God…p-please…” he choked. He couldn’t look away.

  
Suddenly there was a faint _whump_ and Jace was pulled back by a…parachute? A huge white and yellow parachute with huge black writing on the inside. Simon gaped as he read the inscription:

  
**SIMON LEWIS, GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE**

  
“Oh, I am going to kill him.” Simon growled and jumped at the sound of applause. Looking around , he saw that Jace’s stupid stunt had drawn a crowd. He scowled and folded his arms as he waited for his stupid, stupid Jace to get down. Safely.

  
He barely gave Jace the time to get up, he just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smacked him on the face. “Jonathan Christopher Herondale, do you have any idea what you just put me through? Are you crazy?!

  
“Ow!” Jace held his cheek starting to frown the his expression softened when he saw how hard Simon was breathing. “Are you-Are you crying?”

  
Simon furiously rubbed at his cheeks. “No!” He punched Jace on the shoulder as hard as he could. “What were you thinking? You could have died!”

  
“Like I said, I had to make you notice.” Jace said. He reached up to wipe Simon’s cheeks with his thumbs. "It worked, didn't it?"

  
“I was terrified.” Simon exclaimed. “I thought you were going to die.” He pushed him again. “Oh my God, I could…” he growled and grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard.

  
Jace hummed happily and kissed him back just as hard. He was grinning when Simon pulled away.

  
“So is that a yes?” Jace asked, grinning confidently. But Simon could see that he was a little uncertain.

  
“I shouldn’t reward bad behavior…” Simon mused. His heard was still beating hard and he had almost stopped shaking. “But if I don’t say yes, you’d probably jump off a plane or swim with sharks or something.”

  
Jace got a faraway look in his eyes. “No, Jace…just…no.” Simon snapped. Jace laughed.

  
“Nah, I think that was enough adrenalin boost to last a life time.” Jace said, unbuckling the parachute. “Also, just so you know…this was all Izzy’s fault.”

  
“Unless she pushed you off the building, I’m really not gonna believe that.” Simon said, pulling him for a hug again. Now that the shock had worn off, Simon was blushing. “All this just to get me to go out with you?”

  
“I love you, idiot.” Jace said; smacking him gently at the back of his head. “I have been telling you that for ages.”

  
“How was I supposed to…?”

  
“Uh, guys…?” Izzy said. “Alec fainted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Bon Jovi's song - All About Lovin' You. I saw the video and i was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Please do not try this at home or anywhere else. You will die or at the very least be arrested. This is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
